rwbytestfandomcom-20200214-history
Of Runaways and Stowaways
"Of Runaways and Stowaways" is the forty-third episode of RWBY and the third episode of Volume 4. It premiered for Rooster Teeth sponsors on November 5th, 2016 and will be released for registered users of the Rooster Teeth site on November 6th, 2016 and will be made public on November 12th, 2016. Summary Blake Belladonna watches the ocean water as she journeys on a passenger boat. She repeatedly jumps at minor noises. The Captain of the ship approaches her, looking to befriend her and learn her story. He quickly realizes to his amusement that she'd rather be left alone. After he departs, Blake removes her bow and lets the ribbon loose on the water. She turns, not seeing the hooded figure watching her, or the moving scales in the water. At her home in Patch, Yang Xiao Long watches the news on television. Updates are provided on the lack of access to Vale, the efforts to restore the CCT, and Adam Taurus confirmed as present during the Grimm attack on Vale. Yang reacts to seeing Adam on the news and turns it off. Taiyang Xiao Long returns home with packages, including a new state of the art Atlesian arm for Yang that General Ironwood had ordered be made for her himself. Yang is not particularly enthusiastic about it and goes about her chores in the house. While cleaning a glass, it slips out of her hand, breaking on the floor. The shattering glass triggers a flashback of Adam, and Yang rears back. It takes her a moment or two to regain control. Her concerned father watches wordlessly. Blake is just realizing that someone's been watching her when a sea dragon Grimm attacks the boat. She immediately goes into action, as does the boat Captain. The hooded figure is revealed to be Sun Wukong when he tosses his disguise to join in on the action. Blake is not happy to see him, but accepts his help. As the fight continues, the sea dragon reveals its hidden wings within its dorsal fin and attacks from the air, sending electric blasts at the ship and the two combatants. The Captain comes up with a plan and together they take out the Grimm. Everyone on board the ship celebrates. Blake, however, wants answers from Sun after giving him a solid slap to the face. Sun had been following her ever since she left Vale the night Beacon Tower fell. He figured that she was on a one-woman mission to attack the White Fang and would need help. Blake reveals that she's actually just going home to Menagerie so that she can think things through. For better or worse, Sun's coming along. In Salem's Domain, Salem is coaching Cinder Fall, telling her not to let "it" sense her trepidation but to make it fear her. Cinder is clearly struggling with the effort to accomplish this. They are interrupted by the arrival of a Seer Grimm, which has a jellyfish-like appearance. It glides across the room, clearly unsettling Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black who stand at the door. After the Seer approaches Salem and she gives it her attention, Salem shifts her focus to Cinder. With a touch of temper, Salem demands that Cinder clearly tell her whether or not she did actually kill Ozpin. Cinder calls for Emerald, but Salam slams her hands down on the table and insists that she hear Cinder say it herself. Cinder manages to get out a choked "Yes". After this, Salem orders the Seer to increase their forces at Beacon Academy. She is certain that "the relic" is there. Musing aloud, Salem wonders what an unknown person is planning. Transcript }} Characters *Sun Wukong *First Mate *Crew Member 01 *Crew Member 02 *Yang Xiao Long *Reporter 01 *Glynda Goodwitch *Reporter 02 *Reporter 03 *Lisa Lavendar *Adam Taurus *Taiyang Xiao Long *Salem *Cinder Fall *Emerald Sustrai *Mercury Black }} Trivia To be filled in when the episode is released for registered users on November 6th, 2016. See also To be filled in when the episode is released for registered users on November 6th, 2016. Image Gallery To be filled in when the episode is released for registered users on November 6th, 2016. Video To be filled in when the episode is released to the public on November 12th, 2016. Category:Episodes